This invention relates to a tow delivery apparatus and depositing on a surface in a sinous pattern a running length of yarn or tow composed of a plurality of filaments. More particularly, the invention relates to a jet apparatus for tensioning and forwarding the tow from the exit of a stuffer box crimper during startup of the combination of the crimper and tow delivery apparatus.
In the manufacture of staple or tow from synthetic polymers, such as polyethylene terephthalate, it is convenient to draw the tow bundle while wet, pass the wet tow through a stuffing box crimper to impact a zig-zag crimp and then lay the tow in a sinuous fashion on a conveyor belt which carries the tow through an oven for drying and heat treating the tow to impart desired combinations of properties. Such a combination of steps is described by Hancock et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,716 dated Sept. 16, 1969. Rietjens in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,068 discloses an apparatus and process for use during startup of a crimper whereby a sucker gun is used for stringup of the crimped yarn on a windup. This arrangement is not satisfactory for heavy denier tows in relatively high speed operations.